At Sixes and Sevens (REWRITTEN)
by kwiluvu
Summary: In the process of being rewritten! Please check my profile. / / Cover drawn by the absolutely lovely Cinder42 on deviantART!
1. The Entire Contemptible Tale (Tears?)

Black Star didn't know how he'd gotten here.

No, that was a lie. He knew _exactly _how he'd gotten here. Another stupid bet. Another stupid bet _gone wrong._ The kicker was that it wasn't even a- a- a peculiar thing! Bets between him and Soul, him and Kid, went wrong all the time! Someone got physical, or someone got Maka Chopped, or someone got a bit embarrassed. This, though... This was different. He was _humiliated,_ disgusted even, that he had let the aftermath of some dumb bet drag on this long. It was sickening (or, as Soul would say, 'uncool'), the state he was in because of it. _He _had let it go on, _he _had instigated the whole thing, and now _he _had to pick up the pieces.

It wasn't behavior fit for surpassing the Gods, not that he worried about that stuff anymore.

_That stupid bet..._ He just wanted things to be normal again. Back to where he was pining from afar and Kid was oblivious and statuesque, with his dumb suits and cufflinks and that _one full stripe _of white in his hair that was a constant reminder to the assassin that _he _had played a part in bringing Kid closer to what he wanted- perfect symmetry- that _he _had saved Kid from that goddamn book, _he _had said he wanted to use his power to help Kid make his perfect world.

Now he knew, though. There was no 'perfect world'. There was only humiliation and heartache and _failure _with nothing to combat the stinging sensation of rejection, of defeat, of having your heart broken by a beautifully pale boy with golden eyes and an indifferent demeanor that only Black Star himself had been able to break.

A vision of that perfect boy moaning and writhing and _panting his name _as Black Star brought him to ecstasy flitted traitorously across his vision and his eyes snapped open, stinging for some reason. When he brought his hand up his fingers came back wet.

"Am I... Crying?" He whispered to himself incredulously. Clearly, he couldn't be left alone with his thoughts.

The sound of a door shutting made him look up.

"Black Star, I'm h-!" Tsubaki cut herself off as she saw her meister laying miserably on his side on the floor, wetness that was obviously tears staining his face. She dropped her shopping bags and fell to her knees beside him.

"Black Star, what's wrong?" She asked frantically, cupping his cheek in her hand, swiping away tears with a thumb. Black Star looked up at her pitifully, throwing himself into her lap as his shoulders shook.

"Tsubaki," he choked out. "... I fucked up..."

"Black Star," she said, rubbing his back in a comforting manner but speaking sternly. "You've been really weird and distant lately. I've never seen you this upset and I- I'm demanding answers!" She squeaked out the last part and Black Star squeezed her in response, lifting his head from where it was buried in her stomach.

"... It started with a bet," he began quietly, proceeding to tell her the whole sordid tale.


	2. FINAL

_**Hey! So. It's been nearly a year since my last update, in which I said I was going to be updating this story regularly again. We all see how that turned out, huh?**_

_**Unfortunately, I've majorly lost interest in the direction I was taking this fic; but! I've said from the beginning that I'll never abandon this fic, and I'm not. However... I'm rewriting it! The direction of the story will be a little different, the characterization will (hopefully) be a little better, and my headcanons for the characters have changed quite a bit!**_

_**Many of you have stuck with At Sixes and Sevens just as long as I have, which is over two years now... You have no idea how much that means to me! At Sixes and Sevens was, for a very long time, a safe haven for me, and reading all of the positive comments from you all has always helped me to continue writing, even if i ended up scrapping it!**_

_**The first chapter of the ASAS rewrite is up, and I already have the next several chapters written as well; I hope that many of you will follow me on this new writing endeavor, and those of you who aren't going to, thank you so much for your support the first time around, and I hope you have something you enjoy now just as much or even more!**_

**_I'm still going to leave this version up for a short while and mark it as in the process of being rewritten, in the hope that anyone still following this story will see this!_**


End file.
